


Please

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: What happens when Severus realizes he likes James? Will he let his father's abuse get in the way? Or will they live happily ever after?





	1. Realization

    Severus stares up at his ceiling, letting out a loud sigh. He immediately places his hand over his mouth roughly, hoping his father's inhuman ears didn't hear him. He holds his breath as angry footsteps approach his room. He closes his eyes just as the door opens, letting the hand over his mouth fall limp, mimicking a sleep-placed position. However, either his father sees through the disguise or does not care that his son is sleeping, Severus has no idea which, and grabs his long hair harshly, pulling him up. Severus opens his eyes quickly, only making brief eye contact before something else is making contact. He bites his lip a bit too hard as the fist connects with his jaw.  
    "How dare you sleep when there are things to do! If you aren't going to be helpful, at least go outside, you lazy ass!" He is thrown to the floor harshly, his father walking out a moment later. He holds his breath, letting it, and his whimper, out when he is sure he is gone. He curls in on himself, brushing his fingers over his injured ribs from the previous night. He hears steps approaching his room again and he hastily throws on some clothes, standing tall.  
    "Fucking brat! Get out!" He is grabbed by the hair once again and tossed outside haphazardly. He rolls onto his back and stares up at the stars still in the sky. He sighs and shakily stands, walking slowly, painfully to a tree just out of eye sight of his house. He pulls a wrist watch from a crook in the base, checking the time. 5:37 a.m. He holds the small object to his chest for a moment before putting it back in its place. Lily had given it to him, and he did not want his father finding out about it. He would completely destroy the small but "offensive" object, not caring that it was made completely of silver. All he cares about is destroying every single thing Severus cares about, including his mother.  
    He slowly trudges over to the tree he and Lily usually meet at. It is a bit early, but he had been kicked out for the day. He can only hope his mother will be okay. She usually tries to stand up for him, and his father never takes that well. He plops down at the base of their shared tree and pulls a small pallet of makeup Lily had given him for the injuries from its trunk. She is the only one who knows about the beatings. He flips the small item open and stares at the forming bruise on his jaw, and his blood covered lips from his attempt at holding back the pained sounds. He sighs at his painfully dirty hair, wiping the drying blood away and dusting the skin tone over his jaw.  
    Once he is sure the bruise is thoroughly covered, he puts the makeup back, before laying on the ground and stretching his right arm out to the side. He looks at it and forces a smile, imagining Lily holding his hand and smiling back at him. Fifteen years old and completely obsessed with someone he could never have. He was thankful Lily had given him another chance after inadvertently calling her that horrible name. He thinks on who had caused it; at least he isn't the only one obsessed at such a young age. He groans and closes his eyes tightly, nearly jumping out of his skin a moment later. He yanks his hand back, eyes snapping open to stare at it as if it is burning.  
    Why in Merlin had he just seen James Potter, the bane of his existence, holding his hand and smiling brightly at him, large, round glasses a bit lopsided from his head being on the ground. And why had he paid enough attention to not only notice his glasses were like that, but also that he wore a Slytherin green shirt? He shakes his head harshly, making the world spin even on the ground from how dizzy he is. He groans loudly, causing a few birds to fly away, startled. "What's wrong, Sev?" Comes a quiet voice from above him. He sits up quickly to spot his best friend. He hadn't realized how light it was getting.  
    "Lily! I have a problem!" He whines out, crossing his arms defiantly.  
    "Yes Sev, I can hear that." She sits next to him. "Why don't you tell me the details of this problem? I'm assuming it's not your father because you don't complain about him anymore." Severus automatically brushes his hand against his bruised jaw. She frowns softly. "This morning?" He nods slowly. "So that's why you're out here entirely too early. He doesn't usually hit you where people can see so close to the beginning of the school year. He must have been really angry." He whimpers softly; his way of politely asking if she will stop because it is making him uncomfortable. "Of course Sev. What is this other problem?" He sighs softly, closing his eyes tightly. He opens them a second later when all he can see is a smiling Potter in the same damn shirt.  
    "I don't know how or why, but the world has decided to punish me!" Before Lily can ask how, he buries his face in her shoulder softly. She strokes his back gently as he rambles on. "I closed my eyes and saw James Potter holding my hand! Of all people! And now I close them and only see him smiling that daft smile, in a Slytherin green shirt! I'm convinced it's mine!" She pulls him away from her gently, staring into his eyes.  
    "It sounds to me like you may have a crush on him." She smiles sympathetically. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish, but no words come out. "I know, I know. But he's not that much of a prick anymore. And hey, you have his attention, so it should be easy to get him!" He squeaks in horror, before gaining a thoughtful look. "You really haven't noticed? You're practically the only person he cares about seeing anymore!" Severus groans loudly once again and curls up to her. Why does she always have to be right?


	2. The Hogwarts Express

    Severus absolutely hates the first day back at Hogwarts, that he will always be sure of. And James Potter will always hate him. He groans softly as Potter jabs at him for the tenth time in the past hour. Damn Lily for dragging him into the shared compartment of the four friends. Black had glared at him, but agreed to let him stay after Potter had begged him to, because Lily wouldn't stay without Severus. Now he sits with Remus on his left, Lily to his right, and James trying to squeeze next to her but failing. He huffs and sits across from her, with Black and Pettigrew.  
    Remus shifts and accidentally elbows Severus. He closes his eyes tightly, biting his tongue. The other had hit one of the large bruises on his likely cracked ribs. He feels heat approach his ear, and listens as Remus whispers to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think I hit you too hard, I'm sorry." Severus opens his eyes quickly, looking over at Remus. "Come on, I want to make sure you're okay." Remus grabs his hand softly and pulls him up.  
    "Rem! Where are you going?" Black and Potter ask at the same time, both glaring at Severus. He tries to pull away from Remus, but his grip is solid.  
    "You know Severus and I are acquaintances. I want to talk to him in private." He leaves the compartment without giving the two a chance to object. He pulls Severus into an empty compartment and sighs. He immediately pins Severus to the wall, pulling his shirt up. He shouts and tries to push him off, but his shirt goes with him He flushes and attempts to cover himself. "Come on, Sev. You really didn't think I would figure it out? I've known for a year." Severus bites his lip and bows his head.  
    "Can I have my shirt back now?" He asks softly, not making eye contact. Remus sighs and pulls it back over his head. "Hey! I could have done that!"  
    "Your ribs are broken. You don't need to move like that." Severus looks up at him. "Who does this to you?" He shakes his head, and Remus steps closer. "Please Sev. I won't tell anyone." He darts for the door, but the sandy haired boy grabs his wrist. "Severus! You tell me right now!" He takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes tightly.  
    "M-my f-father..." He bows his head, tears coming to his eyes. Remus drops his hand and he runs out, locking himself in the bathroom. He shakes furiously, pulling his shirt over his head to look at the bruises. He reaches into his pocket for some concealer Lily had given him to hide the bruises on his face. He quickly applies it to the bruises spread across his chest, sighing in relief at his normal reflection. He pulls his shirt back over his head, wipes his tears away, touches up the concealer on his face, and leaves the bathroom confidently. He is immediately pinned to the wall and he gasps.  
    "What the fuck did you do to Rem? He came back in all solemn! He even took Lily to talk to her!" Severus shrinks back from the wrath of Sirius Black, not saying anything because he really doesn't feel like fighting today. "Answer me!" Black presses closer to him, hand around his neck. He closes his eyes tightly, actually considering letting the older male just end him. Things would be better that way anyway. He doesn't bother holding back his smile, knowing it will make the one holding him more angry and more likely to go through with seriously injuring him. His grip tightens, and Severus can feel his consciousness slipping.  
    "Siri! Stop!" Remus rushes over and pulls Sirius away from Severus, who collapses to the floor, unconscious. Lily kneels next to him and pulls his head into her lap, stroking his hair softly. She looks up at Sirius, who has a look of horror. Lily sighs and looks desperately to Remus. "Siri, you're just giving him what he wants." He says softly, pulling Sirius away. Sirius blinks, letting the words sink in.  
    "Rem? What are you saying? Old Sniv doesn't care about what we do to him! I feel like he enjoys it!" Remus slams him against the wall in anger.  
    "You're an idiot! No, he doesn't mind what you and James do, because you don't leave bruises on him! Not until now, at least. Didn't you ever think the reason I looked so solemn when I came back from him was because he's hurt and I want to help?!" Sirius stares at Remus before bowing his head. Remus kneels next to Lily and pulls Severus' head into his lap. "Is he okay?" He brushes his hair out of his eyes and frowns. "He's not allowed to wash his hair, is he?" Lily shakes her head.  
    "He tries to sometimes, but that usually goes over the limit his father gives him. And Sev washes off first, since he only gets one shower a week at home." She looks down at him sadly. "The last time he went over, my parents had to take him to the hospital. He refused to tell the police who had hurt him though. He's afraid his father will hurt him more if someone finds out. I don't know why though. If his father is locked up, Sev wouldn't be hurt anymore. I suppose he's afraid he will break out and come after him." Remus clinches his jaw.  
    "That's horrible." He looks up as Sirius sits next to him.  
    "I had no idea." Sirius whispers, glancing down at Severus.  
    "How could you? He tries to hide it. I'm surprised Remus found out." Remus shakes his head and pulls Severus close. Lily looks at Sirius. "Please, don't bother him. Until he's better, at least. I'll ask James as well."  
    "You don't have to convince me, Lily. I won't bother him. If I had known his father was hurting him, I never would have started bullying him. Even if it gets your attention." James says from nearby; he had watched the entire exchange quietly.  
    "It gets negative attention! James Potter, maybe if you weren't such a prick I would-!" Remus grabs her hand quickly, looking at Severus.  
    "He's saying something! Shh!" Lily looks at Severus nervously, the other two following her gaze.  
    "J-James..." Three heads snap to James, who has gone pale.


	3. Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really super close to finishing up my baby Cantor Erest High (if you haven't read it you should check it out!) And, as far as I'm aware, I have about six chapters left of it, but of course that could change. If it does, it will be more, not less. Thing is, I'm at a really depressing part in the writing (no idea why I decided that needed to be a thing when I started the book, but I stuck with it) and I'm in a funk about gender dysphoria. This awesome anime called Cheer Danshi helped me soooooooo much, as I wouldn't even eat because of the dysphoria until I finished the anime. It has the best message behind it, and the characters are so lovable. Saku is mine though, I will bite (or fight) anyone who tries to take him from me, or ship him with anyone other than me. I'm actually so obsessed with it, but they all make me so happy (especially my smol bean Saku, and HaruKazu; you can't tell me they don't love each other! Wataru gets me, at least when he's drunk.) I've been focused on CEH and I'm sorry for that, but now that I'm nearing the end and I can hopefully publish it soon (YAY) I'm going to start back up on my other works. Also I really don't think I can write anything else sad with those characters until I'm out of this dysphoria funk. They are all such a huge part of me, and I know with me being like this they aren't going to come off how I want them to be, and they might even wind up being transgender like me, and that's something I don't want. So, for now, I'm going to be sparingly writing on them (I'm so sorry for anyone who reads me newest chapter) and start focusing on my other babies. ALL of my works are important to me, I just have inspiration for one at a time most of the time. With this dysphoria, I'm sitting over here ready to cry any moment anyway over my chest or my voice, and then there's what's happening in CEH and I just can't. If I write anymore on that while in this funk, I will literally be crying for DAYS. Thank you all for understanding! Love you all!
> 
> ~Luka The Selkie
> 
> P. S. Check out Cheer Danshi!! pretty please? It does NOT have enough of a fandom for its message, and I feel like that's probably because its an anime about an all-men's cheerleading team. But I love it so much! It inspires me so much! <3

Severus wakes up in the Hogwarts infirmary, bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. He sighs softly, sitting up slowly and yawning, wincing in pain as the constriction around his chest tightens. "Madam Pomfrey said you shouldn't move," he hears from his left. He jumps harshly, turning his head immediately, only to be captured by gentle hazel eyes. "Relax. Don't stress yourself." The messy haired male pushes him down carefully, forcing his head back onto the pillow. He opens his mouth to protest, but a finger is placed over his lips. He furrows his brows; something isn't right. James Potter, being kind to him? He shakes his head quickly, clearing his mind.  
"Don't do that, Sev," Lily's voice breaks through his haze. That makes more since; he had been dreaming about Potter before he woke up it seemed, and he had unconsciously projected that image onto Lily. He smiles up at her sheepishly, asking for forgiveness wordlessly. She huffs and rolls her eyes, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You're going to wind up injuring yourself more."  
"Sorry, Lily. Why am I here? Last thing I remember is the train." He thinks for a moment; the train. "Sirius Black," he whispers, tone full of concern. Yes he had constantly been bulled by Black and Potter, but he didn't want either of them to get into any real trouble over him.  
"He was blamed for your passing out. Dumbledore is talking to all three of them, but I think Remus can convince him not to punish Sirius. Maybe. I hope so." Severus sighs deeply and shifts up slowly, leaning his weight against the pillows to help support himself. "Take it easy. I didn't let any of them tell Madam Pomfrey about where the bruises came from, so she's going to try and use magic to see who made them. I'm sorry, Sev. But she may not do it if you beg her not to. Or Dumbledore may agree to let it pass. What about the ones on your face?" He places a hand on his cheek, tapping a finger onto the bridge of his nose and then his forehead, wincing lightly. "Ah, I see. She didn't realize you are wearing concealer. She cleaned the little bit that stayed on your chest off to better look at the bruises. Sev, they're so horrible. Why do you let him do it?" He breathes in, closing his eyes.  
"Do I have a choice? I'd rather him beat me than my mother. He's calmer when I'm at school. Not completely sedated, but he doesn't hit as much. I guess my face infuriates him." He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, letting out a grunt of pain. "I thought that had healed." He moves his hand over to cover his left eye as well as the other spots.  
"Oh Sev. I had no idea... He really doesn't like you, does he?" He shakes his head, opening his uncovered eye. "Did he give you a black eye? Madam Pomfrey said you have a few broken ribs, and some serious internal bruising, along with possible internal bleeding. It's not good, Sev." She tears up, burying her face in his blankets. He strokes her hair gently with his free hand, letting her cry it out. After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, he decides the silence is killing him.  
"What day is it? I really have no idea. I hope I haven't missed any classes." He knits his brows in worry, tangling his fingers in Lily's red locks.  
"No, you haven't missed any yet. It's actually the opening feast, but I couldn't eat knowing you were here. So, I came to visit you. But... Madam Pomfrey said you will be missing class. You might even be going to St. Mungo's." He pales considerably. "I know, I know. I don't want you to go either, but you have to if they want you to. They are going to figure out your father is beating you. Just be prepared for that. I hope that rotten man goes to Askaban, or at least Muggle prison with no chance of parole." She scoffs distastefully, spitting her words out in vile hatred. Severus shakes his head quickly, his own tears forming.  
"No, Lily, please. He can't be found out. I-I'll heal them myself!" He glances around for his robes and reaches toward them. Lily is quick to pull them from his reach, eyes wide. "C'mon, give them back! I need my wand!" He bats at her, but she glares at him furiously. He pauses, staring at her in shock. "Wh-what? Why can't I have it?"  
"I'm sorry Severus, but this is for your own good." She produces her own wand and conjures some parchment with writing on it, wrapping it around his own wand after retrieving it. "'Severus wishes to heal himself, so please confiscate his wand until he is better.'" She reads out loud, giving him a meaningful look. "I won't let you do it. They need to know about him. They need to know he's abusing you and your mother. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for her. Please Sev, I'm begging you." He sighs in defeat, hanging his head.  
"Okay," he whimpers out, clinching his fists tightly. "But I don't like it. He will find a way to get me, Lily, even if he is in prison. I'm scared. Terrified, even. I know he will find a way." She smiles reassuringly, brushing away the tears falling onto his cheeks.  
"No he won't. I'll make sure Dumbledore knows your concerns, and ask him to place your mother in a safe house when they figure out he's the one doing this to you, of course. I would never betray your trust. And hey, I have a way for you to get to know James better." She giggles and winks at him. His eyes widen and he pales, but his cheeks heat up. He looks away quickly, covering his face with his blanket. "You can't hide that blush from me~! I'll be sure to suggest you going home with a family who has proven they can watch after someone who has been in a similar situation to you. I didn't say this, but Sirius used to be abused as well. He lives with James now."  
"Lily, no! There is no way I am going to live with James!" He squeaks out.  
"Of course not, silly! Just during breaks, not over the summer. Unless you both want to be together over the summer, of course~!"  
"LILY!" She laughs happily, twirling around a blushing Severus' bed excitedly.


End file.
